The Celestial Council
by crunchie
Summary: Draco's POV- 6th year at Hogwarts and again the sorting hat wants everyone to be united. Dumbledore forms The Celestial Council, an asortment of different witches and wizards, to unite and battle You Know Who.
1. Letters from Hogwarts

**C**hapter ****O****ne****

**A Letter from Hogwarts**

**It was a hot summer evening near the end of August and Draco Malfoy was wandering aimlessly around his living room looking for reasons to punish the house elf, Blinky. After quickly scanning the room and finding no sign of her he left and progressed on to the Dining room. Once again he looked around and found no trace of her or anything he could use to discredit her. Feeling defeated he turned and threw himself into the nearest chair.**

**"ELF!" he hollered, "COME HERE!" A few moments later a small creature with a tomato shaped nose, bat ears and big brown eyes the size of tennis balls, came running through the door holding a yellow envelope in her podgy fingers. She rushed over to him as fast as her squat little legs could carry her and said in a high squeaky voice:**

**"Yes master, you is calling on Blinky?" She was frequently bowing as she said this, which Malfoy found quite irritating, but satisfying all the same. Malfoy looked at Blinky and in a falsely high voice he answered her. **

**"Yes elf, master is calling on you" Apparently after two years Blinky still didn't recognise the mocking tone of voice Malfoy occasionally used when he was speaking to her and didn't realise that she was regarded as a joke.**

**"What is it that master is wanting Blinky to do?" she squeaked, still bowing. Malfoy stood thinking and looking at her for a moment before he spoke,**

**"I want you to clean the entire house before dinner" he replied. Knowing fully that there was no way she could clean the entire Manor while having to prepare dinner. For a second or two, Blinky looked utterly confused. She also knew that she couldn't clean the entire house before dinner.**

**"If that is what master wishes of Blinky" she said sounding baffled. After standing there, routed to the spot for a few minutes, she turned to leave, but after one or two steps she turned around and hurried back to Malfoy.**

**"Are you lost?" he asked in his usually snide tone. **

**"No sir" Blinky replied, again not detecting the tone of voice.**

**"Then what is it that you want exactly?" spat Malfoy.**

**"Blinky almost forgot to give master his letter" As she spoke Blinky stretched up her hands and held out the letter for him to take. Malfoy looked at her for a minute before snatching the letter from her. He immediately saw a wax seal on the back that he recognised at once to be the Hogwarts Crest. As he turned it over to read the details he saw Blinky's heel disappearing around the doorframe and out of site.**


	2. OWL Results

**Malfoy finished turning the envelope and read the details on the front. Sure enough, the letter was addressed to him and it was from Hogwarts. He turned the envelope over again and began ripping it open when he heard his father calling him from the hallway. He immediately dropped the half opened letter on the table and proceeded to the hall.**

**Malfoy's farther, Lucius, was a tall man with long pale blonde hair and a pointed face. He never smiled and he never laughed. As Malfoy entered the hallway his farther waved his wand and the front door closed, the parcels from Borgin and Burkes flew into the kitchen and his cloak undid itself and fell limp at his side. As Lucius turned to face his son Blinky walked up the hallway with a bucket of soapy water and a dozen rags, turned and started heading for the second floor. But before she had gotten even half way there Lucius had stuck out his left leg and tripped her up spilling soapy water all over the Persian rug.**

**"And what may I enquire, are you doing?" he asked, in the exact same tone of voice his son had used not five minutes ago. Blinky looked as though a piano had just fallen on her head. She very slowly raised her eyes so that she could see Mr Malfoy's face.**

**"I……I was going to……to clean the……the manor sir" she whispered. As Blinky had expected Mr Malfoy was not at all happy about this. He looked her straight in the eyes and, in a tone that was steadily rising with anger he said:**

**"And why would you be going to clean the house when you know perfectly well that you are required in the kitchen all day, as we are to have guests over for dinner?" at this Malfoy's heart jumped into his throat. He'd forgotten about that and new house elves couldn't tell a direct lie. Blinky had no choice but to tell his farther that he'd told her to. Sure enough, Blinky did just that and Malfoy, being within arms distance from his father, was unlucky enough to get a clout in the head followed by an exceptionally long lecture.**

**Mr Malfoy got over this little incident by dinner that night. As he sat down to dinner with Cornelius Fudge, some other less important Ministry of Magic employees, his wife and his son he noticed the half open envelope on the dining room table. Picking it up, he took out the enclosed letter and a small badge. After examining them for a second he threw the badge at Malfoy and started to comment on the letter.**

**"Well Draco, it appears you have been made a prefect again." He paused to look at his son who was apparently awaiting a reward of some sort. After a moment or two he continued.**

**"Though I can't see why considering the marks you got on your O.W.L's" Malfoy looked up from the piece of steak he was eating. He'd completely forgotten about the O.W.L's.**

**"So……what did I get?" he asked. Mr Malfoy threw the letter across the table for his son to read. Malfoy looked at the letter. He had gotten four E's, two O's and an A. He couldn't see what was so bad about those, then again, he was being compared to his farther who had gotten all O's and one E. They sat staring at each other for minute before either of them spoke.**

**"I suppose they aren't all that bad" decided Mr Malfoy, "and I here a new racing broom has just come out." At this a grin appeared on Malfoy's face and he went back to eating his steak.**


	3. The Quasar

**DISCLAIMER: ****All Harry Potter characters, places etc… in this story are the property of Ms J.K.Rowling etc… etc… unless otherwise stated. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------******

**Malfoy awoke next morning without a care in the world. Yesterday he had received a letter containing a prefect badge and his O.W.L results, and today his father was taking him to Diagon Alley to purchase a new racing broom. Naturally, Malfoy didn't need a new racing broom he just wanted one. Malfoy turned over and looked at his alarm clock, 7:48am, he didn't have to get up for another 2 hours! 'Ahh well' he thought, 'no point going back to sleep now.' A few minutes later Malfoy was up and about.**

**When fully dressed, hair and all, Malfoy glanced at the clock. It was ****8:13am****.**

**"Huh!" he exclaimed, "I never knew it took me that long to get dressed!" Malfoy snatched one last glimpse of himself in the mirror before heading downstairs for breakfast.**

**As Malfoy entered the dinning room, his father, having finished his breakfast some time ago, was sitting at the table reading _The Daily Profit_. Malfoy walked around the table, sat down, pulled the eggs and bacon towards him and started filling up his plate. Lucius folded up his paper and looked at his son who had already transferred half of the eggs and bacon onto his own plate.**

**"Draco" said Lucius "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I was wondering if you were planning to leave any of that for your mother?" Malfoy, who's plate was almost hidden under eggs and bacon, returned what remained of the food to the center of the table. "Hmm………" sighed Lucius and waved his wand in the air. The two plates switched leaving Malfoy with a suitable amount of food. "I suppose that will have to do" he said, and turned to leave the room. "Oh, by the way Draco there has been a change in plans. We shall be leaving for Diagon Alley in half an hour, so do be quick. I'll meet you in the lounge." Malfoy nodded and continued eating his breakfast.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Half an hour later the Malfoys' were toppling out of the fireplace at The Leaky Cauldron, a wizarding pub in ****London****. Lucius performed a clever little spell that cleaned them off, and then led the way to an empty alleyway behind The Leaky ****Cauldron****, and walked over to the far wall.**

**Lucius started tapping a series of bricks on the Alley wall and those bricks started to rearrange themselves. 2min later the alley wall had become an archway. They walked straight through the archway into Diagon alley, about 35 feet up the road and headed down the side street that was Knockturn alley.**

**Malfoy followed his father down the street into Borgin and Burkes where Lucius as usual, told him not to touch anything and Malfoy, as usual, went around touching everything he could. They left the shop about 20 minutes later and headed back towards Diagon Alley. Lucius took the list of school books out of his cloak and headed off to buy everything on the list leaving Malfoy standing alone in the middle of the street. Malfoy looked around. He hadn't been here for a long time but it looked just like it always did excluding a small shop on the corner that he'd never seen before. Malfoy walked over to the shop and looked inside. In the display window there were a number of things including a big bowl filled to the brim with what appeared to be multi-****coloured ****sweets, some small yellow cakes and another bowl of caramel ****coloured**** sweets. Obviously thinking it was a sweet shop, Malfoy walked inside, but after only a few steps he knew he was wrong. Malfoy had stumbled into**** _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_, a joke shop owned By the Weasley twins. When Malfoy entered Fred and George were trying to convince a 8th year Hufflepuff that the effects of the Skiving Snackboxes were not permanent by eating them one after another, but when they saw Malfoy, they stopped dead in there tracks, George nearly choking on one of the Fainting Fancies he was cramming into his mouth.**

**"Well look what we have here!" said Fred, looking in Malfoys direction.**

**"Indeed Fred, what do we have here?" George chimed in. Malfoy looked shell-shocked. The last thing he wanted was to see these two **gits again. He turned to leave but before he'd gotten even two steps Fred had raised his wand.****

**"**Petrificus****** Totalis!" he yelled, and Malfoy fell to the floor as stiff as a board. Fred and George hopped over to Malfoy forgetting all about the **Hufflepuff girl they had left on the other side of the room.****

**"Sorry 'bout that" Said George, sounding quite unconvincing.**

**"Yeah" Fred nodded in agreement, "it's complementary. We have to jinx everyone who comes in the store looking like a stupid git." Even though he was paralyzed Malfoy still managed to fix them with a look that could have stopped traffic. At this moment the door flew open and Lucius stormed inside. He took one look at his son, pulled out his wand and performed the counter curse.**

**"Come Draco" he said, "we haven't got time for this, we still have to buy you a new broom." Malfoy smirked at the look on the twins faces got up and followed his father out of the shop onto the street outside. **

**Malfoy and his father spent the next 45 minutes looking for a broom. They finally selected one called "The Quasar". It was a beautiful broom with a polished mahogany handle and dark brown twigs that made up the tail. On the tip of the handle were the words "Quasar" sticking out 2mm from the wood and stained a shade of dark brown. They then returned to The Leaky Cauldron, broom in hand and went home, Malfoy gloating at every opportunity. ******

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------******

**Hey people!!! Thanks for all your great reviews, they are a real confidence booster.**

**Since this is my first story, I don't know how long to make the chapters etc…, so I'd really appreciate if you guys could tell me if this is too long, or whatever.**

**Also, any suggestions and/or constructive criticisms will be welcome. NO FLAMES PLEASE!!**

**Just so you know, I am planning to make this a Draco/Hermione story eventually.**


End file.
